Such angio systems contain different system components, in particular an electrically adjustable patient receiving table, an X-ray stand, a detector and an X-ray source. Before the start the start of examination, each of these system components must be adjusted to a position preset by the examination. In this process, the adjustment of the relevant system component usually takes place from a control panel that is placed in close proximity to a patient on the patient receiving table.
However, also during the course of a diagnosis or an intervention, the operation of an angio system requires the exact control of system movements and other system functions. In this process, the main concentration of the user is given to the patient or the live X-ray image of the patient as well as the handling of catheters and injections. The plurality of system components and functions to be controlled requires a plurality of operating elements. The operation is especially carried out in sterile manner, so that the operating elements are frequently covered by means of a plastic film. In addition, corresponding procedures are often carried out in a darkened room.
Such an X-ray diagnostic device, for example, well-known from DE 100 37 735 A1 is shown in FIG. 1, which has a C arm 2 rotatably mounted on an X-ray stand 1 and at the ends of which an X-ray emitter 3 and an X-ray image detector 4 are attached.
Instead of the X-ray stand 1 shown, it is also possible to use floor supports and/or ceiling supports. The C arm 2 can also be replaced by a so-called electronic C arm, in the case of which an electronic coupling of individual X-ray emitters 3 and X-ray image detectors 4 attached to a stand is carried out in each case.
The X-ray image detector 4 can be a rectangular or a quadratic, flat semiconductor detector, which is preferably made of amorphous silicon (aSi).
A patient receiving table 5 is positioned in the beam path of the X-ray emitter 3 for the admission of the patient to be examined. The patient receiving table 5 has a table leg 6, a supporting plate 7 and a control panel 8 applied thereto.
The current operation of angio systems especially takes place via a control panel 8 mounted on the patient receiving table 5, by using joysticks, knobs and a touchscreen as well as via a floor switch. System movements are activated in particular via joysticks. The activation of X-ray radiation mainly takes place by means of the floor switch. Several joysticks are provided, which in part only differ in size and quantity from the incorporated pushbuttons, as well as some pushbuttons and status LEDs. Depending on the examination program that is set, further functions and parameters for controlling system operations are displayed on the touchscreen in a dynamic manner.
FIG. 2 shows such a control panel 8 of an X-ray diagnostic device for controlling the system components shown in FIG. 1 such as for example for controlling the electrically adjustable patient receiving table 5, the X-ray stand 1, a collimator and an image system. In this process, a discrete operating element is in each case assigned to every system component, and is hooked into a rail mounted on the patient receiving table 5.
The discrete operating element 11 with a rotary control unit 12 is assigned to the patient receiving table 5, the discrete operating element 13 with an operating lever 14—mounted such that it can pivot—is assigned to the X-ray stand 1, the discrete operating element 15 with a group of operating levers 16—mounted such that they can pivot—is assigned to the collimator and a further operating element, namely a so-called touchscreen 17 with an additional operating lever 18, is assigned to the image system. When preparing for the examination, the system components are adjusted successively or simultaneously by means of the above-mentioned, discrete operating elements that can be operated manually to a specific position for the examination or to a specific parameter value for the examination.
In the event of a change in the operation between the discrete operating elements, it is necessary to move the hand from the one discrete operating element to another correspondingly discrete operating element. As a result of the spatial separation of the discrete operating elements 11, 13, 15 and 17, the user has to make visual contact with the control panel 8 in order to prevent the risk of incorrect operation because of inadvertent actuation of one of the operating levers 14, 16, 18 or the rotary control unit 12.